


Room For Three

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: “Have you been in here long?” Hilda inquired, expertly twisting her hair into a knot and exposing the curve of her neck.“Uh…nope. No, I have not,” Caspar answered weakly. This was a lie, but his brain hadn’t been working properly since Hilda had kissed him on the cheek four days ago. Now, for whatever reason, that kiss was all he could think about. He thought about it as much as he thought about fighting! He thought about it WHILE he was fighting!Hilda scooted closer, her knee brushing his. Caspar swallowed.It was at this moment that the sauna door swung open.“Good evening to you youngsters!”
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Room For Three

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the Felannie Server's drabble prompt challenge! This weeks challenge of "Unwanted Attention" was provided by RoseisaRoseisaRose! (Who also came up with the title of this drabble like the rockstar she is).

Caspar von Bergliez wasn’t usually one for sitting still, but even he enjoyed a visit to the sauna after a rough training session. Besides, his muscles had worked extra hard that day. They deserved to be pampered.

Minute after minute ticked blissfully by and it wasn’t until the pressing humidity had him feeling lightheaded that Caspar actually decided to leave. He had barely returned to his feet however, when the sauna door swung wide. 

He immediately sat back down.

“Hilda!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

The pink haired woman strolled inside, clad in garments that were fitting for this place but definitely nowhere else. Amusement glittered in her eyes. “Silly Caspar. It’s a sauna! What do you _think_ I’m doing here?” she quipped, stepping nimbly across the floor and sitting beside him. “Have you been in here long?” she continued, expertly twisting her hair into a knot and exposing the curve of her neck. Caspar stared. 

“Uh…nope. No, I have not,” he answered weakly.

This was a lie, but his brain hadn’t been working properly since Hilda had kissed him on the cheek four days ago. Now, for whatever reason, that kiss was all he could think about. He thought about it as much as he thought about fighting! He thought about it _while_ he was fighting!

Hilda scooted closer, her knee brushing his. Caspar swallowed.

It was at this moment that the sauna door swung open yet again.

“Good evening to you youngsters!”

An older gentleman strode inside, a maze of wrinkles spiderwebbing across his face. “Nothing like a good sweat at the end of the day, is there?” he asked, discarding his robe and beaming at them. Fortunately for Hilda and Caspar, the gentleman was wearing something beneath the robe. Unfortunately, it left little to the imagination.

Hilda’s eyebrows rose and Caspar’s thoughts began to slide around his head like butter melting in a pan.

“I think this room could use some more steam!” the newcomer continued brightly, revealing quite the view as he bent over to grab the water bucket. 

“Could it though?” Caspar’s voice was uncharacteristically high as he lifted his eyes to the ceiling. Beside him, Hilda stifled a snort. The old man chuckled. 

“Come now. Surely a strong lad like yourself can handle a bit of heat,” he commented. Caspar’s brain had begun to feel like an ice cube in a bonfire, but that didn't stop him from puffing out his chest.

“Pffft, of course I can!” he stated. "No way a little heat gets the best of me!”

“That’s the spirit!” the old man exclaimed, and promptly threw more water on the stones.

“Um, Caspar? Are you okay?” Hilda inquired as steam hissed from the rocks like a nest of waking vipers. “You seem a little…off.”

“Me? Psh, of course I’m alright! Why wouldn’t I be alright? In fact,” Caspar exclaimed, struck with sudden inspiration, “I’ll _show_ you how alright I am!” He leapt to his feet, intending to demonstrate a few of his fancier brawling moves. Unfortunately for him his overheated body had other plans, and instead of falling away, the floor rose up to greet him.

…

Hilda’s face was the first thing Caspar saw upon coming to, her eyes swimming into focus as he blinked unconsciousness away.

“Hey,” he mumbled, pushing himself onto his elbows. “What happened?”

“You fainted!” Hilda answered matter-of-factly. “So, naturally, we took you to the infirmary!”

“I _fainted?!_ ” Caspar exclaimed, then shook his head. “Wait, _we?_ Who’s _we?”_

“Me and that nice old man from the sauna!” Hilda clarified. There was a sparkle in her eye that filled Caspar with a distinct sense of foreboding.

“…Did _you_ carry me?” he asked slowly. Hilda burst out laughing and Caspar felt his face flush. “What!?” His voice was defensive. “Hilda, what’s so funny?!”

“I’m a delicate flower, Caspar!” the girl replied through a torrent of giggles. “Of course I didn’t!”

“Then…who did?” he asked.

“That nice old grandpa _obviously_ ,” Hilda responded, her eyes shining with mirth. “He was surprisingly strong for someone his age.”

“What!?” Caspar blurted. “ _He_ carried me!?”

“Like a bride on her wedding day.”

Caspar gaped. “But—I mean—he at least put his robe back on, didn’t he?” he spluttered, blanching as Hilda shook her head.

“The man was very adamant about getting you here as fast as possible,” she replied. “He simply couldn’t afford the time.”

Caspar’s cheeks puffed out as he exhaled. “Okay. Okay. But no one saw, right?”

There was a pause.

“Hilda, _tell me_ no one saw!”

The pitying look she bestowed upon him was nowhere close to genuine.

“Oh, my dear Caspar,” Hilda said solemnly, resting a hand on his shoulder. “ _Everybody_ saw.”

Caspar dropped his head into his palms and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, this is probably the STEAMIEST thing I've ever written... Get it?
> 
> Get it? 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! :D


End file.
